King Rabite
The King Rabite is sometimes called the Silver Rabite or White Rabite. They prefer mountainous terrain, though occasionally they can be found in temperate lowlands. Mountain-dwelling King Rabites often encounter Ice Rabites and Crystal Rabites; the latter are generally content to avoid the more powerful King Rabites. King Rabites, in turn, generally consider Ice and Crystal Rabites unworthy opponents and generally leave them alone, though the species are non-hostile and can on occasion be found working together. The King Rabite is a very intelligent specie of Rabite, and its moniker comes from the fact that it is often found leading packs of other Rabites. King Rabites are easily identified by their blue-gray fur with silver highlights. As the Rabite approaches adulthood, its color slowly brightens until it's a bright white. They are about the same size as a Silktail, at about 1.5' long and usually weighing about 17 pounds. A King Rabite usually carries the scent of recently-fallen rain around it. A King Rabite has a sleek profile with a pair of thin, cartiligionous spikelike supports in each ear; these let the Rabite better direct its ears towards specific sounds and are only really visible if the ears are pulled back against the Rabite's head. They have dark blue fur on their tails, and their fur is exceptionally soft to the touch, a side-effect of their mountainous habitat. King Rabites and Ebon Rabites sometimes come into conflict. This is partly because they often lair in similar territories in the summer months. King Rabites despise Ebon Rabites for their murderous tendencies and propensity for cruelty. Battles between the two are fast, violent, and deadly, but King Rabites often get the upper hand - usually by working together against their foes, and sometimes by getting assistance from non-rabites. King Rabites prefer lairs on mountain peaks and on large hillsides. They also tend to build nests in cities and populated areas, favoring high-up places. When encountered in dungeons, King Rabites tend to nest in man-made areas with worked stone edifaces. It is unclear exactly why they seek such places out. King Rabites are dedicated omnivores and consume a wide array of foods. Many prefer human fare and in urban environments, can sometimes be found rooting through dumpsters behind restaurants. King Rabites in the wild have a love of fruits and vegetables; apples are their favorites, and they don't seem to be affected by the poison in the fruit's seeds. Most King Rabites readily try new foods if offered. Courtship among King Rabites is a comparatively civilized affair. They almost always seek mates outside their own family and either sex can initiate courtship. In the case of King Rabites with packs, once courtship is completed, one of the pair usually leaves its pack to join the other. Usually, this is the younger King Rabite, but not always so. Most King Rabites mate for life, but not all. King Rabites are generally nonviolent and usually avoid combat except against aggressive or exceptionally dangerous foes. Often they decide to quickly end battles using their innate magical abilities. King Rabites focus on the "leaders" of groups of enemies (such as the alpha male in a group of opposing rabites) or the most aggressive foe first, so as to make the survivors surrender or retreat. King Rabites generally are not seen as pets or companions, but can be obtained as such; King Rabites are very smart and will happily become companions of those they feel are "worthy" of them. Once this occurs, a King Rabite is fiercely protective of its charge, seeing them as not only friends, but members of its pack. Occasionally, they will try to prod their companion towards a certain objective, but this can be stopped by helping the Rabite understand that it is a member of the pack, not the master of it.